Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for controlling recording of an image and depth distribution information.
Description of the Related Art
There is technology for selecting a user-desired image from among continuously acquired moving images and acquiring one still image suitable for a user's preference in an operation of performing various types of image processing ex post facto. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-166391, technology for determining whether or not an object is in a predetermined state with respect to continuously captured images and relatively increasing recording quality of an image in the predetermined state is disclosed. Also, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-189665, technology for acquiring a high-definition image without performing frame compression if the photographing mode has been changed to a super-resolution mode is disclosed. Also, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-119416, technology for adjusting a blur of a captured image in image processing by generating distance distribution information as additional information in addition to the captured image has been disclosed.